Gone But Not Forgoten
by Silver Wind-4ever
Summary: AU.There are some things in life where we must do what we have to do regardless of the price for the sake of many. That is the case of the Yondaime of the village of Konoha and his only son, Naruto..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Gone but Not Forgotten**

**Chapter 1: Do-s and Don'ts**

**Sacrifice**

It is a far, far, better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far, better rest that I go to, than I have ever known.

**Charles Dickens (1812 - 1870)**

_British novelist._

_Sidney Carton's last words on the scaffold. _

_**A Tale of Two Cities**_

He knew it was forbidden. Every night he told himself that. And ever night he creates rules for himself, a long and reasonable set of do's and don'ts. But _every _time. Every _goddamn_ time he laid eyes on those enticing navy blue colored eyes, he'll break it all away. So every night he'll make himself a set of rules and every morning, every moment he laid eyes on him, they're all going to be shamefully broken one by one by just a mere glance and a single smile.

A mere glance and he'll be reduced to putty, all for him to _mold _and _control. _A single smile enough for his heart to _stop_ beating in his chest. It was as if, he was falling for him over and over again.

He fought a tear from flowing. He choke down a sob. He never knew that it was so _painful _to fall in love. Keh. He wonders how those stupid human fools can say that love is the most wonderful thing in life. How can it be _wonderful _when it feels so _painful?_

But even through it all, he still comes back for more. Even though how many times he told himself that it will be the last, his body always protested. He was a drug. Something he can't get enough.

Call him a _masochist_ for coming back for more even through the _pain_.

Call him a _fool _for desiring someone he cannot have.

And the gods cursed him for _loving_-yes, loving- someone, even though he cannot have him.

So yes, call him all kinds of things, and he wouldn't care. As long as he is there, although he cannot have him. He'll be alright. His **god is there. Watching him. And that's what matters.**

**The Village of Konoha**

Currently, the Fire country's most powerful village-for the first time since the great Ninja Wars- found itself faced with something they have no chance of winning. They are facing their own demons. _Literally._

Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon is currently wrecking havoc in their once peaceful village and they can do nothing about it. Their nightmares have begun.

But still desperately they fought the raging demon that threatened their beloved village. But no matter how much they fought it, they can't still make even a single scratch on it. Actually, all that they seem to do is to enrage it even further. But still they fought even though they knew that they can't do anything to stop it. They have to do it because their Hokage says so. And they believe in their Hokage.

"Hold your positions! We must not allow the demon to come near the Hokage Tower!" the ANBU squad leader shouted over. "This is the Hokage's order! Hold your **damn** positions!"

**Inside the Hokage Tower**

Inside the Hokage Tower, Uzumaki Arashi, the Forth Hokage, The Yellow Flash of Konoha, husband of a woman he barely knows and father to a child he'll never know if he wanted to execute the plan tonight, is carrying a precious bundle of flesh in his right hands while his left packed-up the things he needed for defeating the Kyuubi. He looked at his own child in his arms and felt his heart soften. How brave his child was, even with his umbilical cord still attached the child had not cried, not even once, not even to announce to the world the birth of Uzumaki Naruto. He softly kissed the child's forehead. This child would be the hero of the village, he'll make sure of that.

Suddenly he felt a presence but that didn't deter him from preparing the scrolls needed. He didn't even turn around to know who the intruder was. He knows that aura even from afar. His Prodigy. Hatake Kakashi.

"I will do this Kakashi, no matter what you say to me won't change my decision." the Yondaime sighed as he looked at his star pupil, "I will do this Kakashi, there is nothing you can do."

Silence engulfed the room as its two tenants stared down at each other. Finally it was broken by a cough made by the younger of the two. "I know that I can't do anything about it, but," he slowly walked forward towards the boy. "Your son will." He softly touched the newborn's head and with a nod from his sensei he took the child from Arashi's hands. He looked at his sensei in the eyes and whispered. "How can you leave your son alone like this? How can you make him suffer like this?"

Arashi suddenly looked away and tried to find a small bag for the scrolls. Silence once again filled the room. "What are you saying Kakashi? I am not leaving him alone. I have already instructed the Sandaime of what he must do incase I died."

Kakashi let out a short laugh. "You know what I am saying sensei, don't fool with me. You know how it feels to be alone. You know how it feels to live inside a world that doesn't care about you. You yourself is an orphan, you know how it feels to be alone with no one to turn on to. You-"

"I know!" Arashi bellowed. "I know that I am leaving him alone." After a few minutes of silence he spoke up again. "And I also know that he won't feel the hurt that I have suffered on my early age. Sandaime will proclaim my child as a hero, someone worthy of recognition. The village would love him. And then many will come to the Sandaime to adopt the child. He'll grow up loved by everyone and won't fucking feel alone! Can't you understand Kakashi; I will not make my child suffer like I did!"

"You will make him suffer just by killing yourself! He'll grow up not even knowing his own father!"

"He'll grow up surrounded by love and affection that he'll never want to know his own father again because he is happy and contented with his own life! Because knowing his own father would disrupt the balance in his life! It will only complicate things!"

"You think so lowly of your own child." Kakashi whispered, unable to bear what his sensei is saying.

Silence.

"I am the Hokage Kakashi, leader of the great village of Konoha who is currently under the mercy of a raging fire demon. It is my duty to protect her and her people Kakashi. I must for I am the Hoka-"

"And most importantly, the father of a child who needs you more than any one else!"

Silence.

This time it wasn't the two of them who disrupted it, but rather the loud and mighty roar of an enraged demonic kitsune. Fear entered the Yondaime's eyes before he quickly grabbed his son out of the warm arms of his student as he held to his other the bag that holds the scrolls he needed.

"I must do this Kakashi, there is nothing more you can do." And with that, Yondaime left leaving a very silent Kakashi as he faced the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

**Twelve Years Later**

A tall lean man with sun kissed skin and bright blue eyes eyed the village of Konoha from his office at the Hokage tower. The village was prospering; he was glad that the scars on the night Kyuubi attacked are slowly ebbing away from the villagers' memory. A small smile entered his lips as he recalled what today was; today is the day that the ninjas from the ninja academy is going to graduate. They are the hope of Konoha's future, without them Konoha would be nothing. A sigh escaped him as he closed his eyes and basked at the morning sun.

A knock interrupted his musings. "Come in," He grunted.

"Hokage-sama," his secretary said in a soft voice. "Your son has already arrived with Hatake Kakashi."

He eyed his secretary as he combed his hair with his hands. He gently stretched his arms as he moved towards his seat to collect the paper works. After a few minutes, he asked his secretary. "Are you sure it's all of my work today, Kimiko? My, I can say that my paper work is getting thinner and thinner." To emphasize this he put his thumb and forefinger parallel to each other decreasing in space between them as he said the word thinner.

His secretary laughed softly, and he grinned at her.

"Are they still there?" He asked her.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. They are still waiting for you." His secretary smiled.

He nodded. "Tel them to go ahead and wait for me in the Ichiraku. I'll follow them after a few minutes; I just have a couple of things to do." He told her.

Than, as fast as lightning his secretary's once joyous expression changed into that of concern. But she obeyed nonetheless and left then room, locking the door as he goes.

He smiled softly, of all his secretaries Kimiko was the one who survived him the longest. Being with her for a long 2 years while the others just survived him for about a couple of months. And because of this, it's no surprise for him to know that the villagers and other low level ninjas gossip that Kimiko shares his bed. He doesn't make a move to stop it, no matter how many times the council asks him.

'Let the villagers have their fun,' he always tells them.

He knows that Kimiko likes him; hell almost half the population of Konoha likes him. But no matter how good looking Kimiko is, he just doesn't **swing** that way. If you know what I mean.

Ah, but enough of his sexuality and such. He looked at the clock on the other side of the wall and smiled anxiously. It's almost time for his rituals.

A few minutes after, he finally left the haven of his office and walked on the streets. Bowing respectfully and with a smile on his face as the other ninjas bowed at him. Some with respect for all his military histories. And others with a blush-mostly with newly graduated ninjas and women jounins.

A few minutes of bowing and saluting later, he finally arrived at his destination. There seated at one of the stools and on the other was a blonde boy he will always cherish. "Hey," He called out just to get their attentions. Surprisingly, they did. One by one their heads turned to meet him. Until at last azure blue eyes met its own colors, except that it was on its chibi form.

"Papa!" His own son shouted as he moved towards him enveloping him in a hug. He reached out a hand to ruffle his son's blonde hair and said. "How are you Naruto?"

**AN: Please review! Truthfully, I don't have a single idea where this fiction is going. Send me what you think about this and your suggestions as to what you wanted to happen on this fic and maybe I'll think about it. This will be yaoi obviously and will-maybe- have some OC characters. Thank you for reading this fiction and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Gone but Not Forgotten**

**Chapter 2: History**

**Angel's Fury**

When it was reported that Uzumaki Naruto was finally about to take the genin exams after almost 3 years of absence, it swept the village like a thunderstorm. It was constantly on the villagers' gossip-men and women alike- as to what the young heir to the Yondaime's legacy would be like after almost 3 years of absence.

Because for almost 3 years, the young hero of the village of Konoha left together with his father's sensei, the old Toad Sannin Jairaiya for a journey that neither the Hokage himself knew about. When they first learned about the young heir's disappearance, the village and the council went berserk and immediately told the Hokage to create a search party to find his son, to contact the neighboring village and ask for reinforcement and such. But much to their chagrin, the Hokage did not do a single thing. He simply sat down and let destiny take its course.

On the 2nd year of the heir's disappearance, a rumor sprouted that there will be a civil war in Konoha. Nobody knew who started it or if its true, but some say that it was almost big and powerful enough to overthrow the Hokage himself. It was only prevented when the Sandaime stepped up and let the villagers see the letter that the heir left for his father, tested and guaranteed Naruto's. It says that the heir is going away for a while together with Jairaiya to explore the world and to know things that no book can teach him.

And nobody can fault the child for going away, they all knew that the young heir thirst for knowledge and going away was the only thing he knew to find and learn things that nobody inside the village knew about. At such a young age, the young heir had already exhibited the trait of the Uzumaki genius. The Uzumaki Clan was well known for the efficiency and ability to learn things. At the age of three, even before the other children around his age should, he had already thought himself on how to hold a kunai and shuriken and shoot it bull's eye to it's target about a hundred meters away. He had exhibited accuracy and far sightedness. At the age of four, he can already perform the basics of his father's technique, the Hiraishin no Jutsu and at the age of five, he had already mastered the Resengan after a week of non stop practice. He had exhibited quick learning.

Naruto with all the things that he had learned both from school and at home and also from the numerous adventures he had with Jairaiya, still thirst for knowledge. So it was not surprising that at the age of six, he sneaked to his father's- the Hokage's- library for almost a year every night and read some of the scroll jutsus. After his father learned about it, he quickly punished him not as a father to his child, but as a Hokage to a rebelling ninja, he had submitted Naruto to torture for a month. During those times, he was tortured not only physically but also mentally. After a month, he left the place without a scratch. He had learned how to tap to Kyuubi's chakra and memories and had already learned constant contact with him.

Over the years Naruto continued to grow, soak up knowledge and become powerful with the help of the different teachers that his father and the other council members assigned to him, though the Sandaime adamantly refused to allow Naruto to stop going school now that he had other teachers. So, Naruto went to school on days and went home or to the training grounds to meet one of his teachers for the said day.

And it was no surprise to the villagers nor to the Hokage himself that Naruto was already on the graduating class who were all 3 years his senior. But what surprised the villagers and the whole Konoha together with its allies is the fact that a day before his genin exams, Uzumaki Naruto left Konoha together with the Sannin Jairaiya.

Therefore it was quite normal that the villagers are ecstatic when they heard the news that the heir is back together with Jairaiya. And as the day of his arrival slowly arrived the people began to speculate what kinds of changes the blonde child had acquired. Some say that he'll still be the same prankster child that they all know of and that perhaps by now, the young mischievous child knew hundreds of pranks to pull out to them. Others think that the child could be more mature and serious now that he had seen the world, but others argued that the child was traveling with Jairaiya who is known to be-if not more- childish as the heir. There were a dozens still, but no one knew for certain what happened and so, they continued to speculate.

But when the day of Uzumaki Naruto's arrival arrived, they prepared themselves for the worst, but they certainly wasn't prepared for _this._

Uzumaki Naruto, 12 years old and only son and heir to the fourth Hokage closed his eyes and tried to meditate the last bits of sleepiness away from his system. But his meditation was so rudely disturbed by a loud and not to mention frustratingly pink girl of a teammate named Sakura. Gods, how he hated that voice.

"NAAARUUUTOO!" Sakura all but bellowed on her teammate's ear as she saw him closed his eyes. It was currently almost ten in the morning and their perverted sensei for quite a while now was late yet again for about 3 hours. She was the first one who arrived followed by Sasuke and Naruto and now after 3 hours of baking in the morning sun, she is losing her patience even in front of her beloved Sasuke-kun and seeing her blonde teammate closing his eyes and thinking that he's going back to sleep, she shouted at him to wake him up.

"What!" Naruto shouted at her. His cold emotionless azure eyes boring unto her soft naïve green ones. "Look Sakura, I'm currently not in the mood for this shit so please go away if you don't have anything important to say to me. Understood?" His voice was dangerously soft as he whispered these words to her. He smiled inwardly as he saw her shaking form.

But before Sakura could even answer-which she possibly can't- Kakashi already intervened.

"Yo!" He said in his usual joyous greeting as he looked down at his team on the bridge. He readily accepted Sakura's-who quickly recovered upon hearing the soft pop above the bridge that signaled the arrival of their sensei- scream of 'You're late!' with a smile on his face-though Naruto think it is because of the curve on his one eye. Then he surveyed the members of his teams. There was Sakura who was at his feet gasping for breath after screaming at him for god knows how long, then Sasuke who was also looking at him from below and the last was Naruto who was seated at one of the bridge's railing just beside Sasuke.

He let out a sigh of frustration as he saw that Naruto was not looking at him but at the water below. It's not like he wanted to have the blonde's attention but _Naruto looking at the water with a far away look on his eyes was **never** a good one. _It could only mean one thing; Naruto was frustrated.

From the stories that the Hokage and the other teachers that once thought the Uzumaki heir before he went away with Jairaiya, they all described him as a cheerful, mischievous child that would drive you crazy with his curiosity and questions, for Uzumaki Naruto with all the knowledge that he had, was still a child and was completely naïve.

But the moment he stepped inside the training grounds it was as if he became another person altogether. Gone was the cheeky prankster blonde boy that the villagers know of, and enter the cold, expressionless, witty, conniving and sadistic blue eyed ninja that could easily outwit, and outlast all of them with just a blink of an eye. Some could even swear that the child's eyes held an insane look every time they use a high level jutsu.

And during those times when it seems as though Naruto was nearing his edge, they could see a monster that they helped created. But all of it was thrown in the wind the moment they saw those deep blue eyes light with life and fire again.

And looking at Naruto now, with all his cold demeanor ad snappish nature, Kakashi couldn't help but wonder what possibly could have happened in all those years of journey that could have transformed the cheery child that they all knew about. Or perhaps, the cheery nature was just a mask that hides his true dark nature.

Letting out and exasperated sigh, Kakashi went down and walked towards his blonde student.

"Kakashi-sensei, wait!" Sakura tired to warn her sensei but to no avail, the next second all they knew was a bright flash of light followed by an earsplitting explosion.

1231231231231

Uzumaki Arashi sighed in boredom as he signed yet another paper in the mountainous stack of pile beside his table. After signing the damned shit of paper, and placing it in the neat pile next to him with the help of his ever present secretary, Arashi stood up and walked towards one of the many windows in his office. He sighed yet again.

"Hokage-sama…anou… are you… okay?" Kimiko hesitantly asked him with a concerned look on her face.

Arashi smiled at her. "Do not worry, Kimiko-san. I am alright; I am just worried about my son's state."

At this, Kimiko's face creased with worry as she curiously asked him. "What do you mean to say, Hokage-sama? Is something wrong with Naruto-kun? I have seen him this morning with his teammates, and he doesn't look injured or hurt to me."

"It is not his physical state that I am worried about Kimiko. It is his mental and emotional state."

"What do you mean Hokage-sama, are you saying that Naruto-kun is… that he's… crazy?" Kimiko asked incredulously, saying that last part in a whisper.

"I am not saying that my son is crazy Kimiko, it is just that there are so many nights that he almost doesn't sleep. Ever since I sent his brother away together with Iruka in a diplomatic mission to the Water Country, he changed. He doesn't eat enough, sleep enough, talk enough and if he ever talks, he's always angry and detached. At night, I'm almost afraid that he'll come straight to my chambers and…" Arashi couldn't continue anymore.

"Hokage-sama!" Kimiko shouted, enraged. "Why must you think like that to your son? Naruto-kun could never do that!"

"You don't know him like I do, Kimiko. What you see is just a mask that he'd practiced over the years." He looked his secretary in the eye who was still standing beside his table, a few loose papers still in her hands. "Sometimes, things are not what they seem. He's not stable, Kimiko."

"Hokage-sama! Are you implying that… that… Naruto-kun is a danger to our village?" Kimiko asked her eyes wide while clutching the papers close to her chest as if they could protect her from the harsh truth that's plaguing her.

"I am not saying that, Kimiko, because as of the moment, he is not. He is like Kazekage-sama's own son, Gaara of the Sand. We must tread carefully or else we'll gonna feel the wrath of Kyuubi once again. Tread carefully or else we'll fall."

"And, what do you think we mu-" Kimiko stopped mid-sentence as a loud explosion erupted at the bridge, where Team 7's members are gathering together.

123123123123123

As the smoke slowly dissipated, much to Sasuke and Sakura's delight, Sasuke saw 4 outlined figures. The first figure was the tallest and the closest to them while the farthest was of a boy in his Sasuke's age which Sasuke recognized-while Sakura was screaming her head of about her sensei and her teammate in trouble- as Kakashi-sensei and Naruto. But the figures between Kakashi and Naruto was one he didn't recognize.

It was the figure of

**AN: Thank you so much for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto!

**Gone but Not Forgotten**

"The opposite of love is not hate… it is fear"

**Chapter 3: Fear**

**Sorrow**

Uzumaki Arashi closed his eyes with a sigh of weariness and looked at the pale full moon looming just outside his office. Arashi dreaded this day. It had been a week since the exploding incident at Team 7's meeting grounds and… there was a full moon.

Once when he was a young Genin and was attending one of the 'posh' parties of the village's upper class, he heard about a story that every full moon a gate between the human world and the demon world opens and it allows demons to travel to our realm just as humans can go to theirs.

He was skeptic at first. Besides, he once told the Uchiha who had been telling the story, that if is it so, how come there was no village invaded by any of these so called 'demons.' The Uchiha simply smiled this sly little smile and said softly with twinkling eyes and knowing lips. 'My dear boy, what else? It is because these demons also had their own little clans and these clan heads-I tell you- currently love their own peaceful little lives and would not bother to disturb ours. But tell me my dear Uzumaki heir, what do you think would happen when a clan head suddenly got tired of it all and decided to invade our world?' Ever since that day, Arashi had always been afraid of full moons and had considered what the Uchiha said as a fact.

And yet even after many years, he still believed it. Besides, he had proof right before his eyes. It was his village. Konoha no Sato. Wasn't it full moon when Kyuubi no Kitsune seemingly appeared out of nowhere and run dashingly fast towards his village?

And yet, that wasn't the reason why Arashi dreaded this day. The day when the full moon lurks above Konoha no Sato no longer holds his fear of the demons crossing towards the human plain. No, he feared it not because of **demons **but because of **_the_ demons**.

The demons who rule the Demon world are the ones he is afraid of. Because deep inside his heart and soul a question still lingers… What would happen when one of the leaders decided to invade their village? Would they stand a chance against a whole tribe?

And yet, Arashi knew the answer. It continuously repeats itself inside his mind whenever he sees a full moon. And Arashi dreaded it.

And for the first time in a long time, Arashi bowed his head and pray and softly sought the forgiveness of his ancestors. He said "I'm sorry for the way I'm living my life."

Out in the seclusion of his office, a voice of mirth answered his prayer. "And what is wrong in living your life?"

Arashi could only turn his head towards the direction of the voice before thick clouds of fog surrounded his office. As the fog slowly enveloped Arashi's slender form, another voice whispered in his ear, this one was serene, calm and full of wisdom. It was almost as if, it was consoling him, and Arashi was grateful for that. "You should have chosen death Arashi. Now, face the consequences of your actions."

Arashi sank to his knee and paid tribute to the calm voice. "As you wish, Master. **My only Master and Lord."**

And with a shaking hand, he sought the hem of the other's robe and kissed it. "I am your servant, my Lord."

Once again, the mirthful voice laughed.

**The pale full moon looms outside in her majestic form.**

**Still, Arashi was afraid of demons.**

123123123

The constant beeping of the apparatus nearby was starting to get on Sasuke's nerves. He and his teammates and always been here since the incident 2 weeks ago and this… **this **little boy wouldn't **wake up.**

And he had so many questions to ask him.

Why are you here?

What do you want?

Who is the man with you?

Why the fuck don't you wake up?

Ands most importantly, the… Why the hell did you look like HIM?

And to the people of Konoha especially those who knew about the inevitable disaster of the Uchiha Clan, there was no question who HE was.

After a few minutes of staring non stop to the comatose body of the boy beside him, Sasuke was broken out of his reverie by a soft nudge in his shoulder by the hand that he knew like the back of his hand.

He didn't even have to turn around to know that it was Naruto. His Naruto. His one and only blonde teammate who seemingly managed to fish out his heart in the deep pools of blood and darkness he had fallen into since the death of his parents.

"You don't have to do that you know." Naruto softly whispered to his teammate as he sat right next to him, both of them watching the young man.

"Do what?" Sasuke answered, both of them not bothering to break the stillness of the room.

"Stare at him." Naruto said as he walked towards the basket of fruits his father had given to them this morning and after sorting thorough its contents, settled to pick up a decent looking orange from the bunch. Going back to his seat, Naruto slowly peeled the orange, broke it in half gave the first half to Sasuke and placed the other beside the table closest to the bed.

When Sasuke frowned at this, Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said. "He always loved fruits."

Once again silence enveloped the two of them before Sasuke whispered softly. "You seem to know him."

Silence.

Then…

"Of course I do."

"How?"

Silence.

A sigh.

"He's my best friend."

"Oh."

……

"Go home Sasuke, its getting dark." Naruto whispered before standing up and walking out of the room, leaving an Uchiha alone with his thoughts.

123123123

"_Are you sure Sachiko? Are you really pregnant?"_

"_Mama, am I going to be a big brother now?"_

"_I'm going to be the best big brother ever!"_

"_No, Kenji please. Not our sons, not our sons!"_

"_We have no choice; this is the price we must pay!"_

"_Please don't! PLEASE!"_

_A dead snake._

_A silhouette of a tall and lean man holding a dagger._

_Scales._

_Claws._

_Large Whiskers._

_A baby's wail._

_His mother's distraught voice._

_His mother's pleading voice._

"_NOOO!"_

In the dark and secluded headquarters of the Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi woke up from his nightmare with a scream.

Outside, a flock of crows began to fly away.

123123123

Standing outside his dark and secluded room in the cave of Akatsuki's main Headquarters, Itachi sighed heavily while looking at the stars above him. He had those dreams again; those dreams that became the bane of his existence since the day that he discovered that they were true. The day that he discovered that the screams and tears he heard each night for the rest of his life were not just his imagination… they were real.

Heaving another sigh, Itachi was about to head back to his room when he heard a soft tantalizing voice. "Can't you sleep?" The voice asked.

Itachi sighed once again and hanged his head in a dejected manner while his right hand reached for a lock of hair and twisted it around his index finger. He heard the other sigh before he felt a cold almost wet hand on his own. He looked up and saw a dark silhouette, the silhouette of the man he knew he would never forget in his life. He soon learned that he depends on this man more than anything and any else in this world. He _needed _him. And oh Gods, be damned how would he fare when the other left?

"Stop that habit, one day your locks will curl." The other reprimanded softly as he removed Itachi's hand from his hair and took it in his and softly kissed it.

The other's hand and lips were cold and smooth like a clean flowing stream in the middle of autumn, but Itachi didn't care, he liked this man and he would never have him any other way.

Then, out of the blue, the other pulled him close until he was flushed against him. The other ran his hand on Itachi's hair and whispered, "Had that dream again?"

Itachi didn't answer. He didn't have to. The other knows him, he already knows the answer. "I'll take that as a yes." A kiss on Itachi's temple, and for a few minutes both of them stayed that way, Itachi flushed against the other's body while _he_ stroked the other's hair uttering nothings in his ear.

"Feeling better now?"

Itachi nodded.

"Good, because I have something bad to tell you."

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I got stuck on a piano recital and a family problem.**


End file.
